1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic apparatus for treating milk with steam.
2. Background of the Invention
The apparatus comprises a steam source, a reservoir containing the milk to be treated, a mixing chamber into which a flow of milk with a predetermined flow-rate and at least one flow of steam with a predetermined flow-rate are brought through respective ducts opening into the chamber, as well as a peristaltic pump operating on the milk duct between the reservoir and the chamber.
In particular, the treatment to which the milk is subjected is heating to a predetermined temperature such as to render the milk suitable for use as a hot drink or to be added to coffee to make a drink known as “caffelatte”.
Moreover, the treatment also includes an operation to froth the heated milk with air so as to produce milk with a creamy froth suitable for making drinks based on “espresso” coffee and known as “cappuccinos”.